Thank You
by Exotos135
Summary: When the Louds get a cooked turkey on a package, Lincoln has an odd idea on who might've sent it...


**Hi everybody, Exotos135 here, with my officially thanksgiving-themed story. It's been a very long time since I wrote Chandler as a good guy, or wrote about Chandler at all, so I figured it was time to fix that.**

 **Now, the idea for this story is based after the episode "Jeers for Fears" (I think that was its name), so if you don't want the ending of that episode spoiled, watch it and come back. It's something interesting.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much else to say, so... let's go! :)**

* * *

Ah, Thanksgiving Day. A holiday whose main purpose was blatantly in its name: To give thanks, first and foremost, whether to the historical event that inspired it, or just be thankful to someone.

At least, that's how things worked in Royal Woods, especially in the Loud House. In a household with nearly as many kids as there were months in a year, and a whole year of ups and downs, there was always one or two things to be thankful for.

Like, for example, a package right outside the door.

The parents grabbed the package and put it on the table, with the Loud siblings immediately looking at it with curiosity.

"Hey, what's with this package?" Lana asked as she poked it with a twig. "It's almost as big as Lola's toy car!"

"As big, maybe, but certainly not as long," Lola scratched her chin. "Anyway, did somebody make a delivery?"

"No, we literally didn't order anything," Lori said before she read the note attached to the package. "It says, "This is a gift for one of the bravest boys I know, I hope you enjoy it."

With that read, Lori unsealed the package, and the family were shocked to find out it was a turkey, already cooked and ready to serve.

"No way! Somebody sent us a turkey!" Lynn chirped with excitement. "Whoever sent it, they're not on my cool list!"

"But it's still kinda weird, if you think about it," Lisa said, scratching her chin as she inspected the turkey. "Not only do we not have a name from the one who sent this turkey, but it's impossible that it could've remained cooked until it arrived at our doorstep."

And as the rest of the family discussed what to do with the turkey, besides eating it of course, Lincoln got an idea as to who might've sent it...

 ** _Gus' Games and Grub..._**

The snow-haired boy entered the restaurant and looked at his surroundings until he spotted Chandler eating some food alone. Chandler spotted Lincoln soon after too, and quickly avoided eye contact as the guy walked to his table.

"Hi Chandler," Lincoln greeted as he sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine..." Chandler answered as he turned back to Lincoln. "Is there something you need... Larry?"

"Lincoln."

"Yeah, Lincoln," Chandler sighed. "I'll try to remember."

Lincoln took a deep breath. "Okay, so, a while ago, a mysterious person sent me and my family a turkey. And not just any turkey, but one that was already cooked-"

The redhead chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going?"

"Chandler, you brought my family the turkey, didn't you?" Lincoln asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Why did you do that?"

The redheaded boy looked up and took a moment to think about his answer. Once he thought about it for a while, he said:

"Well, I wanted to thank you for the Royal Woods House of Terror incident."

The two boys felt shivers run down their spines at the mention of the house, although Chandler was much more collected and calm about it compared to Lincoln.

"I really hoped we wouldn't hear about that place ever again!" Lincoln stated. "Although, to be fair, it's just been a month since we went there, so I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Yeah, anyway, I sent you the turkey as a thank you, and a congratulations gift for staying there with your friend longer than me and my guys did," Chandler continued. "Sure, you were just as scared as us, but you still lasted longer there than we did."

It took the boy a second to realize what the redhead said.

"Y-You figured out we were trying to bail out of the house?!" Lincoln exclaimed, taking a step back. "When did you find out?!"

Then he thought about it. "And how did you find out? We made sure not to give you the slightest hint we were trying to bail out."

"I spoke with the creator of the freaking house, and he told me he saw you two trying to bail out in the feed from the dozen cameras he installed in the house," Chandler smiled proudly. "Then I called him a freak and told the police about his house."

"And that worked?!" the boy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, apparently the city decided to nullify his rights to the house when he ramped up the creepiness to horrifying levels," Chandler scratched his chin and looked around. "He's not in jail, though, but at least he lost the right to the house for an entire year."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "On what condition?"

"He'll spend the entirety of that year doing community service, helping the traumatized kids from this year and previous years' houses of terrors to rehabilitate," Chandler sighed. "And as you can imagine, there's a lot of kids to help."

"Serves him right," Lincoln folded his arms. "Then again, if Bobby hadn't given us a tour through the house, maybe the man wouldn't have made it even more terrifying."

"If you're worried about what happened to him, don't worry, the guy got fired after the man was given those conditions. He apparently blamed him for his misfortune, or something," Chandler saved his hands on his pockets. "Now, if you're finished-"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you," Lincoln said. "Would you like to join me and my family for thanksgiving dinner?"

Chandler's eyes widened. "But... the turkey's supposed to be for you and your family. Me being there adds nothing to it."

"Well, I do have another reason to invite you," Lincoln scratched his hair. "My sisters were very impressed with the turkey you delivered, and they want to see the person who sent it."

Chandler folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I know, considering my sisters' reputation, and how we used to be enemies, it's quite likely they won't be happy at first, but I'll be sure to explain everything to them," Lincoln answered. "And if they try to do anything funny to you, they'll have to go through me!"

"Something tells me that'll be easier than you think, Lincoln," Chandler chuckled. "But, alright, I'll go with you. I was thinking about sending another turkey anyway, since I doubt a family as big as yours would be okay with just one, so I'll deliver it in person."

"Got it!" Lincoln extended his hand. "I'll see you soon, Chandler!"

The redhead glanced at the hand, smiled, and shook it as he answered:

"See you soon, Lincoln."

 ** _Sometime Later, at the Loud House..._**

The family heard the doorbell ring, and Lincoln ran to the door and answered it. Chandler was outside, holding the package containing the second turkey.

"Oh, you're the boy from literally that one time," Lori remarked, her face remaining calm while her tone had a hint of distrust in it. "What are you doing here?"

"And what's with that package you got there?" Lana asked, pointing at said package.

"Girls, Chandler here's the one who sent the turkey to the house," Lincoln explained as Chandler opened the package, revealing another cooked turkey. "And inside the package is another turkey, just in case the first one wasn't enough."

"Huh, so he was literally considerate enough to think about how a single turkey wouldn't be enough for a big family like us?" Lori remarked, smiling with pride. "This kid's grown up since the last time I met him."

"When did you, like, meet him?" Leni asked.

Lori winked. "That's a story for another day."

"Anyway, as thanks for giving us the turkeys, I invited him over for dinner," Lincoln further explained before he clasped his hands and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

The girls hummed about it, and once they came into an agreement, Lori spoke:

"Well, he's already here, and he brought us some good food. It would literally be rude to kick him out right now, wouldn't it? Come on in."

The sisters nodded in agreement and walked to the kitchen, leaving Lincoln and Chandler to talk alone.

"Huh, that was a bit easier than I expected," Chandler remarked, then glanced at Lincoln. "Did you tell them anything before I came here?"

"Nope, all I told them was what you just heard," Lincoln winked, then extended his hand towards the boy. "Anyway, let's go inside, alright?"

Chandler chuckled and grabbed the hand as he said:

"Oh Lincoln Loud, you're a bit sneakier than I thought."

And then Lincoln replied:

"Hey, it's for a friend, after all."

The boys shared smiles, and entered the house, with the door closing as the Loud Family enjoyed a thanksgiving dinner together, with a brand new friend.


End file.
